The Kurt Hummel Wiki Rules
Introduction Hello, my fellow wikians. As the title suggests, this is the page to go to for this wiki's rules. If me or anybody who is in a position of power to do so sees you breaking these rules, you will be given a warning/s by us. If you do not listen to this/these warning/s, myself or the afore mentioned people will punish you. Your punishment depends on your offence. Read ''all'' of these rules, not just a few. Now, onto the rules. '''General''' #Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse. It is your job to read them. Saying you were unaware of the rule does not make it okay for you to break the rule. If you did not read the rules and accidentily broke one, there is no excuse. #See the [http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use Wikia Terms of Use]. All rules also apply on this wiki. #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act), sometimes mistaken for "COPA" which was abolished several years ago. This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting. As confirmed by Wikia staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous user to avoid breaking COPPA laws. #For security reasons, it is recommended that you limit the amount of personal info (names, location, etc.) you provide. #Absolutely no insulting other users or harassment. #Do not edit any other users' User Page without explicit permission (such as when asked to help with complicated code issues). Permission must be traceable, such as with a request on a message wall. Note that Spam Team and Admins have permission to edit user pages to censor swearing or to remove extreme content which violates rules. #No plagiarism. #No sexual images or content, including speech on chat. #No swearing. The only swearing that is allowed are the words "damn", and "hell". All other swear words are to be not used, but this does not excuse any swears to be used to name call at another user. #Do not remove warnings from admins, chat mods, or spam team members from your message wall. Doing so will usually result in punishment. '''Articles''' '''Appropriate''' #Use only ''reliable'' sources when adding information about upcoming episodes (see spoiler section). #Provide edit summaries for large edits or when the reason for a change may not be obvious #Leave page adding to me (KurtsieGirlForever2) unless I tell you otherwise or until this rule is gone. If you want to add a page contact me on my message wall and I'll get back to you. '''Not appropriate''' #Vandalism (inserting false information, removing info without giving a proper reason, adding inappropriate content) #Rumors #Speculation #Opinions #Using unreliable sources #Making too many edits on the same page over and over or making useless edits as an attempt to get badges is considered spam. '''Page Creation''' #Do not create episode pages, character pages, or song pages until there is reliable information about the episode. #Song pages should be named after the Glee version, as listed on Amazon. It is independent of the title of the original song. #Relationship pages require admin approval. #Users are not allowed to rename pages, if you wish to rename a page, contact an admin. '''Spoilers''' #A spoiler is information about something which has not yet aired in an episode in the United States. This includes events that have aired in a promo or behind the scenes video or other news from articles or other sources. Examples of spoilers include, but are not limited to "Character X will appear/return in Y upcoming episode", listing upcoming songs for a character, events that will happen to a character or couple in an upcoming episode #Spoilers are allowed on upcoming episode pages, upcoming song pages, other spoiler tagged pages, upcoming new characters who have not appeared or been mentioned on the show before (this is permitted because users who are avoiding spoilers will not accidentally stumble upon this character page in a link from another spoiler-free page if this policy is followed). #Spoilers are '''not''' allowed on any other pages (e.g., character pages, relationship pages, location pages, competition pages, song pages (such as to mention that an artist will be covered again), previous episode pages (such as to say an event from that episode will be repeated in an upcoming episode) #The only Tumblrs permitted on the wiki as sources are [http://greyang.tumblr.com/ http://greyang.tumblr.com/], [http://fyeahgleeclub.tumblr.com/ http://fyeahgleeclub.tumblr.com/], [http://gleezone.tumblr.com/ http://gleezone.tumblr.com/], [http://wishyouwould.tumblr.com/ http://wishyouwould.tumblr.com/], and [http://gleekoutbr.tumblr.com/ http://gleekoutbr.tumblr.com/]. Before any other Tumblr can be used for spoilers, admins must agree that it is a reliable source. '''Images and video''' #If a high quality video is uploaded, don't replace it. Add a new one if you think it is relevant and different. #A maximum of four videos is allowed on all pages, with the exception of un-aired episode pages. #Song pages may contain videos for the original song, the full version of the song, and a performance video #Episodes may contain song videos only until the episode airs. Once the episode airs, the song videos should be removed. Episode articles may also contain behind the scenes videos. #Photoshopped images are not permitted in articles. They are only allowed on Team Pages, User Blogs, User Profiles, Comments, and Message Walls. Images that are only cropped or brightness slightly adjusted do not count as being photoshopped. '''Comments sections on articles''' '''Appropriate''' #Speculation #Discussion #Discussing information from sources of questionable reliability so long as that fact is made clear '''Not appropriate''' #Swearing #Character/Ship-bashing: On most pages, users are allowed to specify their opinions, whether positive or negative, but not to the extent of a threat or judging the people who like them. Regardless of original intent, if a discussion becomes heated, admins and spam team members have the right to stop a conversation. Negative opinions of a character or relationship are not permitted in the comment sections of that character or relationship page. For more information, scroll down. '''Team Pages''' #Fanfics posted or linked must have a rating of PG-13 or lower. (No M rated fics.) #Negative opinions of the couple are not permitted on Team Pages, this includes even stating that you are not fond of a pairing. It is recommended to focus on the ship the team is about and not discuss other ships. #Fanart must be credited. It may only appear on Team Pages, User Blogs, User Profiles, Comments, Message Walls, and linked on Chat. #If you wish to create a new team, you must first create a blog titled "Blog to get the _____ Team" or something of the like. After you have 50 signatures on that blog from people wanting to join, you may then create the team. '''Blogs''' #Fanfics posted must have a rating of PG-13 or lower. (No M rated fics.) #No advertising of unrelated websites to attempt to sell items. #No advertising of related external sites just to gain followers there. #No posts attacking other users. '''Chat''' #Do not spam if it is disruptive. If no one has an issue with it, spam at will. =P #Note that the Kurt Hummel Wiki Chat is ''not a spoiler-free zone''. You enter at your own risk. This is especially true following an episode airing. If you do not want to be spoiled, it is probably best to wait until after you have watched the episode. #Don't provoke people. '''Disclaimer (Hehe)''' This those of you who are active on the Glee wiki may have noticed, yes, most of the above rules are from the Glee wiki with a few tweeks from me. '''It's Rules Time''' Now for my original rules. Under NO circumstances is hate/bashing allowed. I will not tolerate it and if the rule you break is this one, your puninshment will be more extreme than those of other rules broken. These rules apply to articles, blog posts, comments in general, chat, team pages, and any other place in this wiki where it is possible to hate/bash '''Character/Ship Bashing''' This is never allowed. This includes the normal things, such as you are not allowed to call characters names or say "This ship is dumb and so are the people who ship it" but it also includes other things. You are not allowed to say that you hate a certain character/ship unless you give a VALID reason for your hate. You can not say that "This person/ship is stupid" or "This person/ship sucks", etc. '''User Hating''' This part is for any of you who think it's fun or cool to hurt people on the wiki. This, to me, is the worst kind of hate you can have on a wiki. If I see this, you will only get '''''one''' ''warning before you are punished. This is completely unacceptable and if it happens, there will be consequences. This includes calling a user names; bashing their ship on purpose to hurt them or piss them off (Which would be breaking both Bash/Hate rules); purposely provokeing them by doing constant, annoying things that would piss them off; badmouthing users behind their back, or even in front of it, to other users; insulting things that you know they like just to upset them; spreading rumours, false or true, about users; and worse. '''Other Rule Information''' 1. If you are a bystander to someone breaking the rules you are ''obligated'' to inform a admin, a member of the Anti-Hate Team, and/or myself. I require being notified about any rulebreaking. If you see rule breaking, and you ''do not'' notify one of the afore mentioned groups of people and/or me, you may be punished as well. 2. Before I punish someone for breaking the rules, I will get all sides of the story. 3. If I see rule breaking, or if there appears to be rule breaking, you will be punished. 4. If you wish to report to me about rule breaking, please do so by leaving a message on my wall, or if I'm on chat, tell me there. Or both. Also, if you can and you know how to, please give me a screen shot so that I have proof about what happened if I am/was not there. 5. If you break these rules, you will be given a warning or punished unless you have a good excuse for doing so. I believe that that is all. Remember to follow the rules, and we will all have a nice day on this wiki. =)